


Survivors of Subcon || Part 2

by GalaxxiFennec



Series: Survivors of Subcon [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hat makes it the FUCK out of there, RUN BITCH RUNNNNNN, Slight Violence TW? Not really, this took longer to write then expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxxiFennec/pseuds/GalaxxiFennec
Summary: This isn’t your run of the mill AHiT storyLast time we’ve learned were introduced to what seems to be the last of our friendly allies and gives you a peek at what their new daily routine seems to be like, unfortunately something is about to change..
Series: Survivors of Subcon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Survivors of Subcon || Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Welcome to SSAU. Before you begin reading I’d like you to know that SSAU is uhhh HELLA fucking Dark and is not your run of the mill Hat in Time fic, it’s labeled personally as a Grimdark/Pyschological Horror with themes of certain sensitive topics!  
> So please proceed with CAUTION!  
> Thank you to my friends for helping me write this and very much thanks to you the reader!  
> Thank you for reading!! :D  
> Enjoy

With a few button presses, Hat seemed to be messing around with a old and beaten up camera Grooves lended her. It’s been quite some time since she’s used some type of camera, but it looks like the only one the penguin could scavenge was broken and it would take a bit to fix with ought the right tools.

“Hat! I’m back, and I’ve brought a new friend!”

She could hear the sound of knocking coming from the door. Cooking Cats back. Finally.  
She ambulates over to the door and unlocks it, sanctioning the Feline and the most incipient survivor enter with facileness. It was a beaten up mafia goon. He looked tired and scared, covered head to toe in bandages and such.

“This is Andrew, Hattie! Found him while clearing out a old goons house! And I got the greatest of news! But first, could you be a dear and bring him to a spare blanket-“

“Of course, Cooking Cat”  
The Girl nods and leads the large man over to a corner seated near a saddened crow and a bedraggled nyakuzen cat. Cooking Cat meanwhile putting cans of food and other non-perishables into a large barrel.  
“So! Are you ready for the news?”

“Of course I am? What is it?”

“Well, you see, Mister Andrew had came from the remains of HQ and told me that Mafia Boss is alive! He’s alive and well!”

Hat perks up. Jesus that’s a name she hadn’t heard in forever. She thinks a bit. From what she remembered, after the Mustache Girl incident, Hat decided to bring the used to be Mafia jar to an old friend of hers, giving him his body back for a small price. He was...ok? And alive no less?! It made her feel so happy. A odd feeling of hope brightened her dim mind. Maybe they could find him and bring him back!

Cooking Cat pats Hats back and offers her a small loaf of bread with a purr. “I knew you’d be happy with that news, now go ahead and eat something alright Sugar? I gotta give everyone else their meals.”. She walks off to do so. Leaving Hattie with a loaf of bread and positive thoughts. Maybe she, grooves and Cookie weren’t the only ones out of her friends to be alive. Perhaps He didn’t ruin everyone in sight. There was a chance everyone can be together once more

There’s a loud thud by the door

Immediately Hat felt her positive and happy mood slowly falter into one of fear, her blood running cold as she looked over. 

“More....Surviviors?” Cooking Cat questioned, looking at it. Dj Grooves surprisingly gets up and peers out a boarded out window, trying to check. “I don’t know Darling. It could be one of them-“. It goes quiet before another thump arises, and then another and another. Hat calls out.  
“Hey!! Is, is anyone out there?-“

Another thud

Cooking Cat looks over at her comrades and gulps, her face terrified. “It’s them. No doubt that is them”. She walked over to the middle of the room and began to pack as much as she could into a satchel as fast as she possibly good. Determined as ever. “We need to leave now.”

“Leave? Darling are you crazy we can’t leave!! Where are we going to go?”

“Dj, this is the first time in 4 months that some crony of that no good snake has arrived to this house. We have locks but that door isn’t going to last. We arnt safe. We need to go. Now cmon!!”

Dj grumbled, grabbing the small amount of his belongings, a blanket and a shattered mirror, motioning Hat to do the same. Hat seemed terrified, her clock beginning to tick more loudly then normal the more nervous she got, soon stumbling over near Cooking Cat who was busy trying to rip a specific wooden board off the wall..

There weren’t quick enough however as Cookie jumped at the sound of something being broken down. They got through the door. Great, that’s just great. Thankfully the Cat was able to tear the board down revealing a small passage way, motioning Hat to go in  
“You first sugar, your the smallest”

Hat got on her knees and crawled through the small passage that lead to the outside, a breeze of cold whipping at her face. There’s screaming. Groove’s screaming. From what she could see, Grooves and a Cooking Cat were fighting them off, those things were nothing but savages, Cookie catches her glance  
“GO SUGAR, WE’LL MEET UP WITH YOU LATER.”

Hat hesitates, and then continues her best to crawl out, wincing at each and every yowl and yelp she could hear within ear shot, but thankfully, she makes it out, falling in a pile of muddy water. With a grimace she gets up and runs. She doesn’t even know where. She just knows she has to run.


End file.
